Bella's Different Sister
by forever-ary
Summary: Bella had a twin sister who she moved to forks with charlie where her sister was thrown into the world of super-natral she was also inshock oif some unexpected news herself
1. Chapter 1

Moving to forks-  
Heather's P.O.V  
We were on the plane and I was watching 'Sanford and Son'  
"We're here." Bella nudged me. I took my head phones out of my ears and grabbed my suit case and rushed off the plane and saw Charlie immediately and hugged him and he hugged back "Hey daddy, I missed you!" I exclaimed letting go of him. "I missed you to Thea you've gotten big!" He said using my nickname. Then bella came over and they awkwardly hugged."hey." Was all Bella said "hey Bella you cut your hair?" Dad awkwardly asked "I grew it out since last summer." She said and the stood there. "Well as much as I enjoy you guys's awkwardness I would love to get home now." I said "oh, yea, um,let's go." He grabbed Bella's bags then offered to grab mine but I denied "Dad, I'm not Bella she's all lazy bones and stuff." I said and he laughed and put her bags away and I did the same with mine. As we were driving it stared raining. We pulled up to our home we grabbed the bags (dad and I) then we ran to the door Bella was to the she fell!  
"Hahahaha you fell on your ass!" I laughed then dad chuckled and opened the door. Led Bella to her boring lookingroom,  
She was taking a shower because it looked like she shit her pants! I was still laughing then dad showed me myroom  
Then he left me to unpack and it took me a while because I have so much!  
Then I heard a car beep outside and I looked out the window and saw an older man who I didn't remember when suddenly in an instant I knew who he was... Well that wasn't awkward at all (note the sarcasm)  
I went outside to the man I knew as Billy Black and then his son Jacob Black the next Alpha I can see him phasing soon...what the hell! Where is all this coming from? "Uh, hey Heather, remember me Jacob Black?" He said when he saw me "yea I remember you, we all made mud poies being all careful but I was always the one to throw the mud." I said remebring that and they would complain. He laughed. "Yea, I remember that you were a devil child." He said I laughed "yea, I guess you can say that." I said then a hugered tow truck.  
Came with a car that I stared at "my baby!" I yelled running towards it as the tow truck sped off  
"My baby is finay here!" I exclmied staring at my newHonda Accord Coupefor some odd reason I love fast cars and  
driving fastly in them  
"I didn't know that you had gotten a car,well Bella you don't have to share your truck anymore." Dad said and I looks at hertruck.  
She smiled and ran to the car opened the door and knocking Jacob backwards then closed the door and sat in her truck. "Hahahahahah." I was laughing hard on the moist gravel. He got up and walked to the other side and showed Bella how to work that old thing. "Thanks for coming over Billy, I enjoyed your visit." I said and kissed his cheek and hugged him which he gave back and did the same to Jacob and he blushed which caused me to laugh and walk inside but not before yelling "see you at dinner Bella!" And she groaned I laughed and took my shower. Then put on mypajama's.  
Then I heard them leave (Billy and Jake) then Bella got in the shower and I heard dad and his little snores from the living room watching the game I kissed his nose and turned the T.V. off and pushed him off to bed then Bella made dinner and we ate quickly so there wouldn't be awkwardness then I washed the dishes then I went to sleep and I had this feeling that someone was in my sisters room then I quietly walked to her room and opened the door to see this bronze in her room "who the hell are you?" I whispered really know then he looked at me shocked "I didn't hear you come in... Who are you?" He said "my names Heather, now what the he'll are you doing in my sister's room?" I whisper yelled then something in my mind used at me _ **vampire! Vampire! Vampire!**_ okay so something is definitely wrong here "vampire." I said his eyes widened then he just stared at me. "Don't worry I won't tell anyone." I said he calmed and stared at her something in my Ind is telling me about him, his past and that y sister is his mate "I know she's your mate, blood singer or whatever and your sister... Alice has seen it." He looked shocked and looked at me like I was suspicious or something. "Who told you that?" He whispered  
"I don't know, no one told me anything, it just...like...came to me or something... Look get outta here before she wakes up damn it, it's 10:00 I have school in the morning so do you get your ass outta here!" I whisper yelled a little louder than before he chuckled lowly "yes mom." He said sarcastically and left.  
I sighed and went to my room and put my bat down that I had brought with me then layer down and went to sleep. Dreaming about some very weird things they were all immortal! 


	2. Mall and meeting new friends

Heather's POV  
I woke up to my phone ringing  
~Phone Conversation ~  
Heather: hello?  
?: hey sweetie how's forks?  
Why is she calling so early  
Heather: hey mom, um it's fine I mean I WAS sleeping  
Renee: well wake up sleepy bones it's 11:30  
Heather: *sighs* fine I'm up  
Renee: good! Now I will call you later it's time for Phil's game  
Heather: Kay mom, tell Phil in said hi  
Renee: okay hun I will bye!  
Heather: bye...  
~Phone conversation over~  
I got up groaning and took a shower and gotdressed  
Then I went to the kitchen and had some... Brunch then Bella came downstairs  
Bella:morning  
Heather: morning  
Bella: plan on going anywhere today?  
Heather: yea, and I'm sure you don't want to go  
Bella: where?  
Heather: the mall  
Bella: of course I don't want to go but my truck doesn't have gas so can I come with you to shop for BOOKS  
She emphasized books  
Heather: yea, whatever  
Bella: okay be right back  
I washed out my bowl and waited on the couch for Bella scrolling through Instagram  
Then 12 minutes latershecame down  
Heather: finally  
Bella: please, you take way longer than 12 minutes  
Heather: whatever, let's go  
We got in the car and drove off  
(play the song the whole time till I put up another one)  
Heather/Bella: SHE WANTS TO DANCE LIKE UMA THURMAN BURY ME UNTILI CONFESS! SHE WANTS TO DANCE LIKE UMA THURMAN AND I CAN'T GET YOU OUT OF MY HEAD!  
Me and Bella sang along to the song then we pulled up to the mall and went our separate ways  
Bella: see ya later  
Heather: you to  
She went to a book store and I went to rue 21 and bought a few things, then I was looking for some jewelry when I bumped into thisgirl  
And anothergirlnext to her  
Heather: oh my bad  
?: no it's okay we should've been watching where we were going  
Heather: it's okay, I'm heather  
?: Grace  
The girl with the black hair and blue eyes said  
?: lilly  
Heather: well it's nice to meet you guys  
Lilly/Grace: it was nice to meet you too  
Hesther: hey, you guys wanna hang out while we're here?  
Them:hell yea!  
i laughed  
Heather: then let's go!  
We paid for stuff then we went to get some slurpies, then we went on the go carts afterwards and we raced and were speeding.  
Lilly: that was awesome!  
Grace: I swear you cheated you cut me off  
Heather: your just a sore loser  
We went to this bracelet place and got friendship bracelets  
Heather: Best friends?  
Them: yassss!  
We laughed and hugged and they had to leave  
Lilly: give us your number then we'll call you  
Heather: yea okay  
I gave them my number and met Bella at the food court  
Bella: you sure shop a lot, who were those girls you were with for the last 4 hours, I seen you all over with them  
Heather:my new best friends Grace and Lilly  
(just listen to it I LOVE pink but anyways back to the story)  
We ate then we left to the car when I saw Grace and Lilly taking pictures of my car  
Heather: hey, guys...Watcha going?  
I asked  
Lilly: taking pictures of this AWESOME car like who wouldn't!  
Heather: it does drive fast, the seats are soft and the speaker's stay clear and loud  
They looked at me funny  
Grace: how do you know that?  
Heather: I mean well it is my car  
They squealed  
Grace:no fucking way!  
Heather:yes fucking way my fluffy unicorn!  
They laughed  
Lilly:our mom isn't here yet and my brother took my car so can you drive us home?  
I acted like I thought about it  
Heather:uh, yeah!  
Them:yes!  
Bella rolled her eyes. I just shrugged and we all got in and sang to the music...while plain old boring Bella was reading 'through her eyes'  
I dropped them off and headed home then we got out and Bella went to her room and locked her door and told dad she didn't feel like making dinner so we just ordered pizza and it was so good I love domino's! Then I too my shower then said goodnight to dad as he was going to his room. As I was going to my room I felt my get lift off the front and my sense was taken from me and I was blinded by a woman  
Woman: the transformation will be complete soon  
Then I fell to the ground my eyesight still a little blinding till I blinded a few times and got my vision back. I ran to my room and sleep quick I think I was losing my mind.  
I felt like I was being watched I turned around and that guy's name my mind suddenlky knew,Edward was in my room  
Heather: oh... Your back again...  
Edward:what was that?  
Heather:what?  
Edward: you were floating... What. Was. That?  
Heather: I don't know at all  
?: _don't say anything to him...don't trust him_  
What was that?  
Edward: maybe you need some rest  
Heather: why are you so concerned about me? Isn't my sister your 'blood singer'?  
Edward: yea, but your somehow different, sisterly kind of  
I shrugged and for some reason hugged him  
Heather: just check on her, night Edward  
Edward: night, Heather  
He hugged me again and went to Bella's room  
Heather: and stop walking so loud before you wake somebody up!  
I whisper-yelled  
He looked confused  
Edward: I'm always quiet  
Heather: well maybe not today, I'm surprised no one woke up  
Then I felt woozy and I fell backwards and someone caught me and placed me on the bed and I felt something wet touch my face.  
Edward: you'll be okay  
I heard faint voice of who I knew was Edward, then the darkness or whiteness? Cosumed me.


	3. A day before school

Heather's POV  
I woke with a little head ache  
 _ **It'll be over soon don't worry you'll be just fine just hang on**_  
A voice said  
'what was that?'  
nothing was heard till a knock at my door interrupted my thoughts.  
Heather: come in  
Bella: hey you okay you sound off  
Heather: no,I'm okay just had a rough night  
Bella: what was wrong  
oh my gosh did she have to ask what did she want me to say ' oh nothing it's just that a vampire was here and I was floating and passed out'  
Heather: it's nothing serious  
she gave me that yeah-right look bu dropped it  
Bella: okay well I'm going over to Jacob's you coming  
Heather: yea just let me get dressed  
she left I showered then put on this: cgi/set?id=19859...  
then I came out she had on this: cgi/set?id=19859...  
then we took mycar  
then we sped off to his house bella was a little bit well a lot scared  
Bella: Heather! slow down! we're going to crash!  
Heather: no we aren't  
I pretended that the wheel was locked and we were going towards a huge tree  
Bella: AHHHHH HEATHER!  
when we got really close I swerved and kept on the road  
Heather: ahahah you should've seen your face Bella  
Bella: That was **NOT** funny Heather! YOU COULD'VE GOTTEN US KILLED!  
Heather: but we didn't!  
she sat back and tugged on her seat belt when a huge thing jumped into the middle of the street:Wolves_-_Copy  
it looked me in the eyes and ran off we halted into a quick stop then sped off more to Jacob's house while Bella was still complaining about how I didn't crash the car, how fast I was going but all I heard was blah blah blah blah. We pulled up then she got of the car and fell I laughed then Jacob emerged from the woods and came towards the car.  
Bella: Jacob?  
Jacob: what are you doing here, Bella?  
he seemed a bit aggitated then things came to me, Buff, hair cut, tattoo he was a shape shifter so that was why he had been ignoring bella I actually saw this happening  
while they were arguing there were more shape shifters behind Jacob beckoning him.  
?: JACOB LET"S GO  
Jacob: leave and never come back  
Bella went to the car and slammed the door it started raining  
Bella: let's go Heather!  
I heard a wolf growl from one of the wolves then we all looked at him except Bella who was crying in the car. Then Jacob looked at and opened his mouth  
Jacob: get out of here, nobody wants you here  
the growl was emerged again  
Heather: look, I ain't Bella I don't care about you being a wolf but you will not disrespect so you better change your damn attitude right now Jacob, so you take your rude ass back to your alpha don't you have some patrol to do  
All of them looked shocked then he stared at me  
Jacob: who told you  
Heather: no one told me I just know  
Jacob: how do you know?  
Heather: I don't know  
Jacob: HOW DON'T YOU KNOW!  
I punched him in the stomach and he toppled over they all looked at me shocked  
I knelt down in front of Jacob  
Heather: look her you furry bastard, you better get your shit together you understand me!?  
he painfully looked at me and nodded  
Heather: good  
I stood and nodded at Sam and he did the same  
I got in my car and we sped out of the driveway: . /video/pla...(don't mind the rest just how she sped out of the driveway)  
Those boys looked even more shocked, if it was possible then I sped off and Bella was crying and complaining again we got home she went to her room and my phone was ringing I looked at it and it was Grace  
~ Phone convo~  
Heather: hey grace  
Grace: hey can you come over here real quick?  
heather: why?  
Grace: please just now  
Heather: okay, where are you  
Grace: I'll text you the directions  
Heather : kay bye  
Grace: bye  
~Phone convo over~  
she sent me the address in LaPush I mentally groaned and got in my car and went to get her


	4. Still a day before school

Heather's POV

I pulled up at the address and got out of the car the house looked raggedy

I walked in the house to see Grace sitting on a couch crying and a guy touching her

"Hey! Get the hell off of her!" I yelled and the guy looked at me and smirked "well well well, what do we have here." He said licking his lips at me "look you piece of shit! Let her go,and go mind your damn business!" All of a sudden he grabbed me  
by the throat "vampire." I whispered he glared at me and the grip on my neck tightened and I was still breathing evenly then all of a sudden I saw my eyes change into some milky white color in his reflection.

Then he just stared at my eyes and I kicked him backwards then I yelled "grace! Run to the car now and wait till I come out!" She ran out but looked at me "go!" I yelled and she ran out then other vampires showed up then I fought them I was on the  
second to last one when I flew out the window then the house had out on fire when I threw a lighter at it. I limped back to the car. I need to practice on my fighting. I got in the car and Grace questioned me."Heather what the hell happened back there?!"  
I sighed "you almost got raped and I fought some very powerful guys." I said and she laid back and cried

"This is all my fault if I haden't called you, you wouldn't have been in this situation." I growled out "hey! If you hadn't called me you would've been raped! I saved you! It doesn't matter now! You okay and I am okay." I said then she yelled "NO  
YOUR NOT! YOUR BLEEDING OUT! AND YOUR TURNING PALE!" I felt light headed and nauseous. "It's whatever... Just we shouldn't speak about this to lilly, grace." She nodded "I agree." I dropped her off at home and sped home but when I got out more blood  
poured out of me and I went into the woods because something was telling me to. **"it's almost complete just a little bit more time."** A voice said then there was more pain in my back and stomach then in dropped onto my knees I screamed  
/Then Edward was next to me with some blonde man I looked at him out of the corner of my eye while screaming amnd found outbas he was another 'vegiterian' vampire Carlisle Cullen.I screamed more and it got louder then my back felt like something was  
coming out of it amnd I looked behind me

They looked shocked then I felt light get brighter then I was floating and my eyes turned red

Then in a bright reflection they turned white

Then I floated higher then my back arched then I fell down quick. But then in was picked up and I blacked out


	5. School

Heather's POV  
I woke up in a room and I heard people talking next to me... why are they yelling  
"Can you stop yelling please." I said then they stopped talking then a voice that I remember  
"we were whispering, well murmuring." he said "well it sounded like you to were yelling "I"M BACK!" somebody yelled I clutched my head and screamed a little. "emmet! " other vampires hissed "what?" he said "so damn clueless." I said then that blonde vampire looked at me and said "huh? did you say something?" I shook my head "you couldn't hear me?" he shook his head "no your some kind of angel thing I am not completely sure but your quite powerful and... quiet." he said then I nodded and stood up. "Hi, I am Alice we're going to school... you coming?" I looked at the pixie looking girl:Alice-alice-cullen-28904315-10  
I nodded "yea but drop me off at home so I can grab my baby." they all looked at me confused "you have a child?" Another blonde male asked me oh so they think I have a child, I smiled and nodded "yep." Edward cocked an eyebrow "all the times that I have been there I haven't seen any child." i shook my head "I'll meet you at school with him." they nodded and I pulled out my wings and flew through the woods, I can't risk any hikers seeing me. I reached the house and got in my baby: . /th?id= 3f...  
"I am gonna get a new car, soon." i said to myself and sped off to school and saw Bella's beat up truck and when I pulled into the lot  
all the people looked at me I parked next to Rosalie's car and got out they looked at me shocked "what?" I asked "you could've killed someone." alice said "where's the baby?" I laughed and they looked confused "this car is my baby." they stale faced me: . /th?id=OIP.M0878...  
then they laughed also and I did to then Bella came over and Edward stared at her I smirked and he glared at me. "Heather,what are you doing over here? You shouldn't be over here." she tried to pull me away from them but I stood in place. "and why in the hell not Bella?" she just looked at me "I don't have to explain myself to you, now let's go!" she grabbed my arm and something took over me and I flipped her over onto the ground and she landed on her butt. "Now, I just told you that I am not LEAVING,. get the hell away from me." I looked in the reflection of Rosalie's car door and saw my eyes: . /th?id=OIP.M3610...  
then she ran off terrified and I ran into the woods at full speed to where no one could see me leave. Then I was pacing trying to calm down then in some water I was staring in my eyes changed colors  
Confused: . /th?id=OIP.M4318...  
Tense: . /th?id=OIP.M4c14...  
then finally  
Calm: . /th?id= 62...  
then I sighed and turned around and saw a boy looking at me: . /th?id=OIP.M616d...  
"mate." we both whispered  
he walked towards me and held my face and stared into my eyes as I did the same then our lips touched and sparks flew. "I have to go." he breathed out. "I'll see you soon won't I?" I asked him and he pecked my lips once more and nodded then he left and I felt empty then I went back to school my clothes were torn from the things I fought and the tree's I broke. I changed into an outfit  
I walked into the building got my time table and spent my day like that but till we went home I took my car home not caring how I drive _'I didn't even get a name...'_ I didn't even get to know his name... i miss him. I pulled up to the house and went in my room and sensed someone... I don't want to see Edward at the moment "Edward, get out." I said annoyed "who's edward my names, Charles." I turned around and there he was I ran to him and he hugged me and he spent the night in my room. We talked but my mouth had to ruin it by yawning. "get some sleep, I'll still be here. I nodded and dozed off when I felt the bed shift and he kissed my lips and wrapped his arms around me and I went to sleep then I heard his snores... what is he?


	6. School part 2

Heather'sPOV  
I woke up inCharles'sarms.  
"Good morning love" he said and I smiled "goodmorningf my best alarm clock in the world." He laughed lowly and said "it's time for you to get up sweet cheeks." I giggled and nodded "I'll be right back." I grabbed some clothes and went into the bathroom and took a shower for a good 30 minutes then I got out and put onthis. I walked out and he was on my bed inhis outfit. "You look adorable." He said I blushed "thank you, you look handsome." He smiled and kissed my lips. "Now go eat, I'll see you later." Then he disappeared. I amilked and ran downstairs in an inhuman speed. "Gooodmorning Bella." I said waltzing into the kitchen. "Morning?" She said looking at me like I was being suspicious. "`what?" I said grabbing some waffles, bacon, and eggs" she just shook her head not taking her eyes off of me. "Nothing." I shrugged and got in my car and drove  
toschool. Really quick and 25 minutes to spare me I got out and joined Edward and his family. "Heather!" Rosalie yelled running towards me "ROSIE!" I jumped into her arms and we hugged and laughed and I got on her back and she walked back over to the Cullen's and they were laughing "hey squirt." Emmet was reaching for my hair. I grabbed his wrist and flipped him over. "Not the hair...and don't call me squirt." I said pointoinf my finger at him. Then Bella's truck pulled up "we better go for that thing yesterday turn into the same thing again today." Alice said we nodded and walked off "HEATHER!" She said I was debating on weather or not to ignore her but then I felt her grab my arm and I snatched it away "what?" I said in a dark cold tone she cowered back a little. "Why do you keep hangingf out with them?" She asked "because I can! They get me! We're active!" She said "and I'm not?" I laughed and she stared at me like I was crazy amnd the way I was laughing of course she was thinking that. "Hell no! Your not!" I walked off with the Cullen's when I felt a tap on my shoulder I turned around and a fist connected with my face "ow damnit!" It was Bella shaking off the punch. I growled and my eyes becameScarily and viciously red. Then my left fist connected with her face and my right connected with her stomach and before I threw another punch Emmet dragged me away "bitch!" I spat at her and he carried me into the woods and I pounced like twelve tree's at once and snapped a mountain lion in half and they drank from it "oh my god." Jasper said "we need to get you under control.  
Something took over my body and I saw my eyesChange colors from a waterfall. "No! She can and will control herself and doesn't need help. She'll be fine." They looked confused "who are you?" Rodsslie asked the angelish demon. "My name is Amara I am her angelish demon inside of her." Amara said then in dropped to the ground and then I stood up and I felt better. "After school don't come back again. And be careful around Bella." Edward said and then he slapped me and everyone gasped. "That's for hurting my mate." He spat at me then I glared his worst nightmare into his mind and he screamed out then I grabbed his neck and threw him at the ground amnd it was a hole as big as it would look if an asteroid hit it. I screamed out and held my breath so I could calm down. I blew out my last breath and cried. "I'm so sorry Edward." He claimed out of the dirt and dusted off his clothes. "It's fine. Sorry for slapping you." I nodded and we headed back to school but not before refilling that hole with more dirt. Then we headed back to school.  
~skips school~  
I drove home quickly because I was about to lose it Bella and I was arguing then she hit me and I slammed her on the table. She just broke her foot. Edward shoved me and I threw him into a brick wall which he flew through. I got out and went into my room and he was in there I started crying and he comforted me. "I know, I know...I'm sorry about today and I tried to calm myself before killing that Edward guy." I looked at him and sniffles "you were there?" He nodded "I always am but I can't let anyone else but you know that. She's here." I glared at the door "lock my door." I said he got up and locked my door. "Just tell Charlie that your sick tomorrow." He said and nodded. I'll be right back. " I told him hurridly took my shower and puton my pajamasthen I ran back to my room and slammed my door and locked it. Then I fell asleep talking to Charles


	7. out of school

Heather POV

I woke up the next day and Charles was gone. I frowned and remembered what we talked about yesterday and, just when I did, Charlie knocked on the door and came in with his eyes covered.

"You dressed in here?" He asked and I coughed a little (it's fake)

"Yeah dad, I'm clothed," I said making myself sound sick and he quickly unmoved his hands coming over to me

"You okay? You want to stay home and get some rest? You sound really sick," He said really fast

"Yeah, I'll just stay here and rest," I said and he nodded and left not before giving me the speech about not letting anyone in the house and no having friends over and everything else

"especially boys," He pointed at me

"Dad I'm sick," (-_-) "who am I going to call?" I said looking at him "Besides," I said "I'm going to be sleeping all day anyways," He nodded and left my room and stomped down the stairs. When I heard the cruiser pull off and go down the road I squealed and jumped on my bed until I fell off and didn't even hit the ground. I was floating.

"I'm seriously going to have to get used to this," I said to myself when I suddenly fell

"And practice that landing," I heard a voice say suddenly and I jumped and turned around quick and seen Charles sitting on my window-sill.

"Charles," I let out a big breath "You scared the hell outta me!" I exclaimed and he pulled me into his arms

"I'm sorry," He spoke and I smiled

"Well," I started "What's our agenda for today?" I asked

"Want to go to the La Push beach today?" He asked and I looked at him

"But, Vampires can't go onto the wolf land," I spoke letting go of him and he had this flash in his eyes but, it left as quickly as it came. Just like a shooting star.

"We're not vampire's though," He said smirking and I tilted my head at him.

"What are you exactly?" I asked and he just smiled at me and said

"You should be getting out your clothes and bikini for the beach if you want to go early," He said he disappeared quickly but, not too fast that I couldn't see him go. He went into the woods then past some tree's and out of my vision. I sighed and wondered 'why didn't he just tell me what he was? Couldn't he be anything worse than I am...can he? I pushed my thoughts to the side and got my outfit together. When I finished putting my bikini on, I put my shorts and shirt over it and Charles suddenly appeared.

"You ready?" He asked me his eyes looking a dark. Really dark red colour.

"Uh yeah let's go,"I smiled and we went to my baby and we sped to the La Push beach. As we approached the beach I looked into the woods and seen a pack running towards the beach. Running in a pack form. I smiled and one caught my eye and I quickly looked away and we entered the beach. I could tell because my tires started spitting sand everywhere.

"Here we are," I answered I looked back and Charles was there staring at me intently like he was having an inner battle with himself. His eyes were going in and out of fire red and dark red in a blood colour. I got off the motorcycle and he was still sitting there like a weirdo so I just started walking off. I looked at the water and the waves. They were calling me. I looked up and seen a really high cliff that I decided quickly that I was going to jump off of. I looked around and didn't see anyone around yet so I used my super speed and was on the cliff immediately and when I had reached the top. I stood on the edge and stood to admire the waves of the water. The way the were moving towards me than closer and closer

"ya know it's not really safe for you to be up here so close to the woods," a voice said snapping me away from the water and quickly turning around and looking at men emerging from the woods and in the pack form. This must be the pack that I saw in the woods.

"Unless you're going to jump." The guy next to him spoke and the man in the front gave him a look and he looked away from me.

I just looked at them and they just looked back at me. But, one looked at me waaaaay more different than the others looked at me. He looked at me with love in his eyes. Just stared. I cleared my throat

"Maybe you should get away from here," The same brown eyes black-haired buff man said and I laughed at him then stopped when he stepped closer and my mind said alpha then out of nowhere I put one foot over the edge and they were all on alert.

"Sorry man, but, this is where my life ends for ya," I said and he had an indescribable look on his face.

He quickly shook his head and focused back on me

"You don't want to kill yourself get down," He came close to me and I just looked at him, Then I looked down over the beach and seen Charles staring at me. Weirdo.

"Oh but, I do," I answered and stepped more over the edge and he came running for me causing me to jump off the edge completely and fall down the cliff. Everyone one of those men came to the edge watching me just drop. I looked out of the corner of my eye and seen Charles smirking with this devilish look in his eyes. I just looked up and closed my eyes as the water hit me and I just sank to the bottom until I felt something push me upwards. I smiled and opened my eyes and I was in the air half the water was gone and I was put back on the cliff. I opened one eye and the men all stared at my wet body. I heard Charles appear but closed my eyes.

"Don't touch her," He snarled at them and I heard growls fill the air and I slowly rose up. But, it wasn't me. I just floated into the air my body bent backwards. I opened my eyes and every ounce of water floated above me and was thrown off the cliff. I fell onto the ground and water made it's way out of my mouth and onto the grass. I gasped and sat up with all eyes on me. I smirked

"Pretty cool huh?" I said and they all just looked at my dry body and a big buff guy started to come closer to me.

"Paul, what're you doing?" Some cute innocent looking kid asked when this Paul guy grabbed me by my throat causing a growl to fill the air and I was thrown off the cliff again but water caught me mid air and i was put back on the grass. I glared at Paul and I looked up and my hair was rising slowly. The tips turning I very pale white and the rest still my natural Honey coloured hair. They all looked at me in awe and water was thrown on my hair making it fall. Me not know that flames were rising in my hair.

"Heather, I think it's time for us to go," Charles said through gritted teeth so I went around hugging everyone. Well, it wasn't me actually it was my inner you know who. "Your sins are being forgiven," She would whisper every time I would hug one of them. When I was done they all had crosses around their necks and Charles and I left the cliff and headed back down to the motorcycle when she completely took over and turned to Charles

"I know exactly what you are, she may not but, you'll never get to her. I don't care what your mission is," She spoke and he smirked

"We'll see," Then I had control again. We got on the bike and headed back home where I cannot wait to be because I am exhausted. When I said exhausted I mean like I'm so sleepy that while I'm walking I'd just fall down on my face and sleep with my butt in the air exhausted. When we got home he didn't say not one thing to me. He just smirked and disappeared. But, since I was outside I seen him go underground. Why would he go underground? The only things under there are graves, dead animals, burried food . I'm still so confused. I shrugged it off and went into my room changed and laid down. I'd just take a shower when I wake up. I thought about what happened at the beach and what my inner girl was talking about she knew what Charles was. Wait. How comes she knows and I don't! I mentally whined but, eventually, fell asleep.


End file.
